The Sweetest Night
by BereniceSnape
Summary: L makes Light's first time beautiful.


It was a normal night at the Kira Investigation Task Force headquarters. L couldn't sleep again, so was watching the security feeds. Light was sitting with his chair against the back of L's chair, reading a book. When suddenly he heard loud, pornographically wet-sounding noises. Couldn't Ryuzaki eat a little more decorously? Light stood and walked to the front of L to berate him for his piggishness.

"Ryuzaki, could you please eat a little quieter I am trying to-" Light stopped talking abruptly as he took the sight before him in: L, perched on the edge of his chair is in customary gargoyle pose; only... Well, L was also bent over, eating glazed donuts off his erect cock, slurping them down in ecstatic glee.

Light felt a twinge of something he had never felt before. It was an almost burning sensation in his stomach, only lower down. Could he be sick?

"Ryuzaki I think I may be sick," said Light nervously. "There is this warm feeling in my lower stomach..."

"Light-kun, you are fine," said L with a overly-warm smile. "These are just the rhythms of your body, the ebb and flow of desire. Perfectly rational when you see a handsome, virile man eating donuts off of his manly erection."

"W-what do you mean, Ryuzaki? Is this... Desire~?" Light whimpered erotically. "Please, Ryuzaki-sempai, teach me how to deal with this feeling. _Make me a true man_."

"First," said L, learning into Light's personal space, "I will teach you the erotic art of kissing."

With that, L, placed his chapped lips on Light's perfectly lip-glossed ones. Mmmm they taste like strawberries. Light's eyes fluttered closed, and left leg slowly began to lift behind him as L's tongue teased his lips. They frenched passionately, their saliva mixing. L could taste the faint taste of the sushi Light had had for supper that night, with just a hint of Light's favorite consomme potato chips.

The heated feeling in Light's lower abdomen increased and his breathing got heavier. But he had no idea how to relieve it, having been an innocent school-boy all his life. He had planned to save his most important commodity for marriage. But the feelings L created in him... He could not resist them!

"Ryuzaki-sempai," moaned Light delicately. "Please, take me~!"

"In good time, Light-kun," L rumbled back sensually. "First you must be prepared."

L grabbed Light's free hand, and led him towards a room Light had never seen before. The bedspread was all black silk, and the room was dim in a way that invited sweet booty loving.

L turned to Light, his eyes shining with unsuppressed lust and leaned in for another searing, potato chip-flavored kiss. The passion between them became so much their shirts spontaneously combusted.

L pulled Light closer, and Light's chiseled chest collided with L's malnourished one, their diamond-hard nipples sliding together and creating small sparks into the darkened room. A spark landed on the duvet and burned a small hole in it, but the two lovers did not notice in their passionate fervor.

L pushed Light towards the bed. Light moved backwards on his own, (as L's feeble, muscle-less body couldn't move a pebble) and sighed Downy™ soft as his hairless back rubbed against the surprisingly scratchy silk bedsheets (did L buy them at the Dollar Bin? Christ those sheets were itchy). L crawled over Light's prone body, rubbing their man nips together once more.

Light seemed a little worried, suddenly. He looked away from L, blushing sweetly and whimpered , "R-Ryuzaki-sempai, I have never..."

"Ah. I see, Light-kun," said L sensually. "You are a virgin. Well no worries, I like cherries."

L looks at you, the reader in the moment and says as an aside, "I prefer strawberries though."

"I can even tie cherry-stems with my mouth," L continues, with a look of dark promise in his eyes.

Light felt such joy at the thought of his beautiful, talented Ryuzaki-sempai tying his cherry stem. He looked in the dark, bottomless pits of passion that were L's eyes; "I love you Ryuzaki-sempai," Light uttered breathlessly.

"Yes," L replied, as his huge hand slid temptingly over Light's thigh.

L smiled at his younger lover, and slid his luminescent gold lame boxer briefs down his hips to reveal his proud member (member? Member of _what_, you might ask? A World of Warcraft guild, as a matter of fact). It was thick and the foreskin was Bedazzled with a small flower design. Light gasped in maidenly delight.

"Oh Ryuzaki-sempai, it's just the right size," Light simpered, looking at L from lowered lashes and twirling a lock of his ginger hair between his fingers coyly.

"Taste my Heavenly cock," L commanded in an authoritative voice.

Light dropped to his knees, like a man of God about to worship his Lord and Savior (except the lord and savior was L's huge schlong)(also Light is an Atheist).

Time passed at normal speed, but Light's mouth descended towards L's huge British cock in dramatic slow motion. 10 minutes later Light was resting his mouth against L's coarse (manly) pubic hair. A bit got in his nose and he sneezed and choked a bit on L's weiner meat.

He drew off of it quickly, and had a brief coughing fit.

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki-sempai, my mouth was seduced by the manly musk of your huge British dong, but my nose was weak against your virile pubes. It shant happen again," Light said apologetically, looking up at L with worship filled eyes.

"Take two?" L asked hopefully, and Light grinned and slid his mouth and then his throat back over L's almost comically large penis.

Light gave a sloppy (but very enthusiastic) first blowjob, and L was pleased as he came in spurts of liquefied sugar down Light's throat.

"Jewel of my heart, sweet purveyor of dick sugar, you are the light of my life," Light gasped, immediately becoming addicted to L's sugar-enriched jism.

Against all odds, L's dick was hard again within 10 seconds of his manly orgasm, and since he had an endless sugar build up in his body his balls had another load of sugary goodness waiting for Light's tight little pucker hole. But first...

"Let me return the favor, my ginger prince," L benevolently told his uke counterpart, who was rubbing his lactating nipples surreptitiously against L's hairy legs.

Light blushed deeply as he pulled his My Little Pony briefs down his legs, and L said, "your maidenly blush makes my ding-dong hard."

L then took Light's average, yet stunningly beautiful and elegant dick in his hand and jerked it once. "It is time," he said gravely.

(Excited? You should be.)

"Oh, Sempai, however will your majestic cock fit in my sweet asshole?" Light asked as he lay with his ass in the air.

"I have just the thing!" L said, and ran to his workspace to grab the bottle of honey he had been drinking from earlier. He returned quickly and knelt over Light, then with intimate care, began drizzling the sweet, sticky treat into his sweet virgin lover's sexy little ass.

After he had poured a significant portion of the bottle in, he grabbed his Huge British Dong and lined it up with Light's opening. Majestically, with his hair whipping in the wind, he plunged it in, taking Light's anal virginity and sealing their love for life.

"YES LIGHT-KUN, TAKE ALL OF MY HUGE BRITISH DONG," L bellowed sensually.

"SEMPAI," Light screamed in pure ecstasy, loving the feeling of the his sempai's wanger in his booty hole. He thrashed wildly under L's sensual anal pounding, biting the pillow in front of him.

Suddenly L stopped. "R-Ryuzaki-sempai?" Light asked timidly. L said nothing. After a few moments Light tried to wiggle out from under him. However...

He could dislodge L's sweet meat from his ass. It was stuck. "Darling," L said, "I have made a grave mistake. The honey has solidified and adhered us together."

"Oh Sempai!" Light squealed, "we'll never be apart again! Oh how glad I am!"

Light couldn't stop smiling, even as they rode in the ambulance to the hospital.

The End


End file.
